1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, semiconductor devices are known (see JP-A-2002-76051, for example). The semiconductor device disclosed in this document is provided with a semiconductor element, bonding pads, wires, and a lead frame. The bonding pads are formed on the semiconductor element. The wires are bonded to the bonding pads and the lead frame.